


调情无伤大雅

by ReaZ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaZ/pseuds/ReaZ
Summary: 如果他想要结婚了，他会和一个浴缸、或是一个咖啡机结婚吗？不会！但他却可能会和Tim Drake结婚。这是一种可以预见的未来，并且极有可能变为现实，他有充分的理由为此付出努力。说什么来着——只要是Jason想要得到的东西，他总能得到它。（其实是关于双向暗恋以及糟糕的调情。）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 29





	调情无伤大雅

**Author's Note:**

> p52背景，但蝙蝠家相处模式参考n52；ooc严重，含私设；通篇充斥着大量的粗体字和脏话。  
> 另外我要感谢我的朋友白栎在我写这篇文的时候给我的帮助。

Jason是一个非常明确自己需要什么、并且行动力超群的人（这一点和Tim有点像），这也就意味着当他想要得到什么，就一定会得到它，无论以何种手段。

也就是为什么，两个月前他在布鲁德海文（十分不情愿地）拜访Dick时，夸赞了他的咖啡机，几天后它就出现在了Jason哥谭市的公寓里。

Tim曾对他进行过专业分析，在经历了大家都不愿回忆的那几年后，他的二哥正处于一种“报复消费”心理中——消费他们，以此来实施报复。Jason知道就算怎么给蝙蝠家族捣乱，他们都会因为愧疚感而原谅他。而他显然是个混蛋，因为他真的很擅长利用他们的这种心理来达到一些私人目的。

然后很不幸地，Tim成为了他的下一个目标。

以及，Tim的 **按摩浴缸** 。

* * *

一切刚刚发生的时候，Tim根本没有意识到问题的严重性。他们经历了一场严峻的战斗，蝙蝠侠和罗宾去追踪另一条线索，红头罩和红罗宾跟夜翼一起留下来收拾残局。在清理毒藤女的植物时，两人被喷了一身诡异又粘稠的汁液。

他们不确定这粘液的具体成分，只能尽快找地方将液体洗掉。所以他们去了Tim的新家，他在一周前才装修完毕，除了Alfred还没有人光顾过，不过眼下也顾不得那么多。

Tim对他新房子的装潢十分用心，这栋二百多平米的两层公寓楼，几乎处处都浓缩着Tim Drake式审美。比起Wayne庄园的宽敞豪华，他的开放式厨房和现代轻工业风客厅更加简洁干练。他把一整面墙留出来摆放相片（当然，是没有罗宾出镜的那种），显然对自己的作品十分骄傲。当然，最具有Tim特色的还是遍布每个角落的小零件和电子产品，同样使这个客厅凌乱的还有几乎半个书柜在沙发和地板上摊开的书。

距离Alfred离开才，大概，五个小时？

沐浴在Jason略微责备的目光里，Tim耸耸肩，“B呼叫我的时候我刚好在寻找一本书。”

他自己先一头扎进浴室，飞速地清洗完毕。确认过体温正常，也没有感到任何不适（极度口渴或者极度 **想要做爱** ），才裹着浴巾走出来，把他的哥哥踹进浴室里。

等待Jason洗浴期间，他吹干自己的头发、换上了一身舒适的睡衣，从冰箱里拿出一罐碳酸饮料，慢悠悠地继续翻找起那本没找到的书。直到舒适和疲惫逐渐转化为困意，他才突然惊醒，意识到Jason Todd还和他共处一室。

难道那液体对Jason起了反应？他不受控地往最坏的方向想去，在更糟糕的画面占据大脑之前，Tim当机立断，打坏门锁闯进了Jason的浴室。

“哇靠——小子，你怎么不 **敲门** ？”

迎接他的是Jason的咒骂，正躺在浴缸里 **浑身赤裸** 的Jason。

Tim惊魂未定地与他对视一眼。

**“我他妈以为你死了。”**

Jason挑起一边眉，“显而易见，我还活着。”

“是啊，感谢上帝让我不必背负一条人命。”Tim翻了个白眼，因为Jason正努力地从浴缸边伸手去够备用的浴巾，他有些愠怒地瞪着他，似乎在怪罪他没有把浴巾放在更近的地方。

“所以，呃，你为什么——在 **我家** 泡澡？”

男人撇了撇嘴，“嘿，没有人能拒绝得了她。”

“ **她。** ”

“是的，她。”他的手指搭在浴缸的陶瓷缸壁上轻抚，语调如同诗朗诵一般夸张，“老天，她真是我这辈子见过最完美的浴缸。我的每一块肌肉都在她的按摩下彻底放松，就像是全世界最柔软的女人的手指。”

Tim眼角微微抽搐，尽力不去思考Jason对于“女人的手指”拥有多少第一手体验。“它只是个浴缸。”他不解道，“如果你需要放松，我们还拥有全世界最棒的按摩师，也就是Alfred。”

“Alfred是很好，但是 **热水缓缓流过全身的感觉会让你更加热爱生命** 。别说你不懂，鸟宝宝，没人能抗拒得了这个。”

“不，我确实不懂。我从没用过这个，我通常只淋浴。”但是Tim没有说，“热爱生命”这个说法让它听起来不像是个特别糟糕的主意。“而且说真的，你就打算一直在你的兄弟面前展示你的 **资本** 吗？”他皱起鼻子，惟妙惟肖地模仿起Bruce那种“你很让我失望”的表情。

Jason脸上也有一丝尴尬，“让我穿衣服，小鸟儿。”他咧咧嘴，故意加重了“小”这个字，“男生浴室，女孩回避。”

下一秒，他笑着躲开被Tim像蝙蝠镖一样投掷过来的洗手液。“去你的，红套套。这是 **我的** 浴室！”Tim恼怒又好笑地走出去，砰地摔上了门。

Jason擦着头发走出浴室时，Tim已经找到了自己想要的那本书。他的确是个侦探——就藏在两只沙发坐垫之间的缝隙里，过去半个小时一直压在他的屁股底下。他决定如果Jason问起这件事，他会随便编个什么理由搪塞过去——比如被Alfred拿去垫桌脚——而不是被那个混蛋嘲笑一番。

Jason看着摊满沙发的书堆皱起眉，然后不得不帮Tim整理了其中一部分，好腾出位置让自己坐下。他向Tim要了一罐汽水，大大方方地在Tim的沙发上坐下来，并没有马上离开的意思。

“所以，你家的浴缸真的棒极了。”从他张口的第一个词开始，Tim就知道他接下来要说什么。“并不是说我没怎么泡过按摩浴缸之类的，Bruce家起码有三个，但它们和她完全不能比——怎么说，Wayne家的都华而不实。就像是晚宴上穿着夸张蓬蓬裙的阔太太，过于注重外表而缺乏功能性。而她不一样，如果要我来形容的话，我会把她比作一位温婉贤惠的知性熟女。“

“我都不知道你还有 **恋物癖** 。”Tim毫不留情地挖苦道。

“嘿，只要细心探索，人人都能发现自己的另一面。”Jason意有所指地笑了笑，“不过我没有，因为这只是个比喻。”

“看不出有任何区别。”Tim翻着书，假装无视Jason，但他失败了。因为红头罩——哥谭市最可怕的噩梦之一，犯罪团伙们的老大——正对着一口 **浴缸** 忘情地抒发爱意，这真的很难让人忽视。

“你赖在我家不走就是为了给我的浴缸高唱赞歌？”

“当然不，这只是个意外之喜，一次美丽的邂逅。”Jason深情款款地朝Tim眨了眨眼，在他的弟弟马上就要呕出来之前，决定放过Tim一马。

“事实上，我是想和你探讨一下今天发生的事。”

Tim立刻就像打了鸡血一样坐直了身子。他本打算晚些的时候联系Bruce或是Babs，但既然Jason截胡了它，他也不介意与红头罩进行交流。

今晚Tim原本正在家里做自己的课程作业，通讯器里突然传出了蝙蝠侠请求支援的消息（上帝，这可不多见）。紧接着在他赶去现场的途中，神谕告诉他，小丑发起了一场阿卡姆大逃亡，而蝙蝠侠和罗宾被哥谭市另一端的警报纠缠住，需要一些时间才能赶回来。当他赶到的时候不出意料地看到了被临时召来的夜翼和蝙蝠女，还有声称“只是路过”的红头罩。

他们没有人会揭穿Jason关心着蝙蝠们一举一动的事实，更何况他热爱哥谭，不输于这座城市任何一位义警。

紧接着就是老套又刺激的追捕过程，确保他们的每块肌肉都在今晚得到了充分锻炼。但总的来说很顺利，每个超级坏蛋都被他们痛揍一顿关了回去，也包括小丑。

但真正引起他们注意的是事发时拖住Bruce的那起爆炸案。他们原本以为是一些喽啰与疯人院里的某人里应外合，借此分散蝙蝠侠的注意力，帮助罪犯们越狱。但当蝙蝠侠深入调查那起案件的时候，却找不到他们互相勾结的直接证据。

Dick和Babs怀疑这只是一个巧合，碰巧这伙罪犯选择在阿卡姆狂欢之夜布置一场烟花表演，而Tim和Bruce则坚持这两件事必然存在关联。

“我知道那伙罪犯的一些底细，事实上原本Bruce插手的就是我正在跟进的案子。”Jason摊开手，眉间挂着一丝恼怒，“他们来自境外，而且非常谨慎。我并不想打草惊蛇，所以蝙蝠侠出马也有好处，至少现在被划进黑名单的人不是我。”

“你为什么会注意到它们？根据神谕的情报，他们的活动地点应该在Stephanie的地盘。”

“该死的，因为他们在我家一个街区外向未成年人贩卖毒品。”Jason脸上掠过一抹冰冷的笑容，从他的表情来看，Tim并不太想知道那几个蠢货最终的下场是什么。他摸向自己的后口袋，然后把一小袋淡绿色粉末扔到Tim面前，“你会对这个感兴趣。进口货，据我所知，还没有美国人吸过这玩意儿。”

Tim皱了皱眉，将那袋粉末拿在手里观察了一会儿，“有可能是新式毒品，我猜。”

“bingo，恭喜你，天才。”Jason微笑着躺进沙发里，双脚翘在Tim的茶几上，Tim只能强忍把他推下去的冲动。“我猜你会对这个更感兴趣——他们与一家境外的药物公司勾结，正在研发一种能够在短时间内大幅提升人体机能的药，副作用尚且不明。”

“或许阿卡姆中的某人想制造更多的贝恩。”Tim思索道，“雨果？或者小丑？线索还不够明朗。”

“亦或者这两件事凑到一起的确是件巧合。”Jason摇摇头，随意打量着电视柜上Tim的CD收藏，好在他倒是没有像Conner那样对他的品味评头论足。

Jason对与他人的社交距离有自己独到的见解，与不拘小节的表象不同，他知道什么场合说什么话会让人青筋暴起，自然也懂得如何让那些自己并不想招惹的人感到舒适。他或许会霸占Tim的浴室和浴缸，但他并不会真的让Tim难受，毕竟他们除了法律上的关系外，真的 **没有** 那么熟。

“所以——”即便疑问被Jason一个个解答，仍然有一个无法忽略的问题盘旋在Tim心中，“你为什么会告诉 **我** ？”

“因为我的线人刚截获了一条情报，他们正在计划窃取一批药物，整个哥谭只有一家企业还在研发它。”Jason耸了耸眉，“而我刚好认识这家企业的副总裁，他刚刚还十分热情地邀请我体验他赞爆了的 **按摩浴缸** 。”

哦。“ **韦恩企业** 。”

“嗯哼。”

“好吧——显然比起寻求Bruce的帮助，来找我会更方便。”Tim叹了口气，这是事实。Tim致力于继承家族事业，让W.E.继续行进在正轨上，他一周泡在办公室里的时间比Bruce一个月都多。

“别失望，鸟宝宝。无论什么时候，你都是我的第一选择。”

Jason冲他痞笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿。Tim不该为他鲨鱼一般的笑容心跳加速的。

Jason很英俊，魅力非凡，从各种意义上来说都是（如果他没有那么混蛋的话）。为美好的事物动容是人之常情，Tim也不能幸免，尤其在他对Tim随口叫出那些傻瓜昵称的时候——好吧，Tim觉得那有点甜蜜也不是Tim的错。

又不是说他 **迷恋** 上了他的哥哥之类的。因为，嘿，虽然他和Steph已经是过去式了，但所有人都知道 **红头罩是个不折不扣的直男** 。况且Tim现在也不打算和谁谈恋爱，只是一些无伤大雅的调情而已，根本代表不了什么。

Tim对Jason所说的那批药物印象不深，毕竟W.E.涉足的领域可不是一只手就能数得过来，Timothy Wayne日理万机。但好在他有Tam，他的 **美丽意外** ，几份相关文件极快地被传送到了他的手机上。

这批药物现如今被存放在W.E.防备最严密的一所实验室内，想盗取它几乎是天方夜谭。除了一个千载难逢的机会——W.E.在下周五将会把一小盒样品装在卡车里运输到华盛顿。

他把这些资料也传给了Jason一份，后者正在安静地消化信息。空易拉罐在他手中被无意识地捏成一团，Tim想起他的冰箱里还有一打Dick留下来的啤酒，或许比橘子味碳酸饮料更合Jason的胃口。

或许等Jason下次来做客的时候，可以用它们招待他。

等等，Timmy，你在想什么？ **下次** ？

不不不，你和Jason Todd **不会** 有下次了。

“好了，小鸟儿，看来今晚的约会要到此为止了。”

球形的金属罐以一个优美的弧度落进垃圾桶里，棒透了的蝙蝠训练。Tim当然也能做到，只是永远也不会像Jason那样潇洒。

Jason抱起他的亮红色头盔，跨过窗台前朝Tim抛了个媚眼。

“别想摆脱我，我还会再来的。不过不是为了你，而是为 **她** 。”

Tim回了他一个大大的白眼。“操你。”

他在心里默默计算啤酒的余量，然后打消了再去一趟商场的念头。

* * *

Jason第二次来拜访的时候，天杀的，Tim正在 **洗澡** 。而他就像该死的蜘蛛侠一样，用抓钩悬挂在Tim的窗前。

“哦嗨，真是抱歉。”头盔上看不出Jason的表情，但他的问候中可是毫无歉意。“我在对面楼上看到你家浴室亮着灯，还以为你在 **自慰** 之类的。”

“你就没有想过 **如果我真的在自慰** ？”

Tim瞪着他，声音因愤怒而颤抖。一定是怒火烧红了他的脸颊——或许还有脖子和肩膀，毕竟它们刚刚还沐浴在热水中——才不是因为尴尬呢。

“嘿，那才值回票价。”Tim发誓他听到了Jason咧嘴坏笑的声音。红头罩微微偏头，似乎正在目镜后打量Tim（鉴于他现在只围了一条毛巾，简直不能更糟）。

“还是说——你刚才真的在……？”

“哦操你的，红头罩。”Tim抓起长棍全力击中了Jason的头部，红头罩一个踉跄从窗外摔了下去。谢天谢地，他把制服和武器带进了浴室；但十分遗憾，他的浴室在一楼，对于打击 **变态偷窥狂** 完全没有帮助。

几分钟后Tim穿戴整齐回到客厅，毫不意外看到Jason已经懒洋洋地赖在了他的沙发上。他翻看着Tim的《星际迷航》小说，头盔就放在茶几上，就好像他才是这里的主人一样。

Tim泄气地哼了一声，假装刚才什么都没有发生过，他打算按照原本的计划来行事——当他从厨房的冰箱里取出两罐啤酒摆在Jason面前时，后者用一脸看克林贡人的表情瞪他。

“哈，有这么意外？”他拿起其中一罐，坐进Jason对面的单人沙发里，不得不承认他其实十分享受让别人大吃一惊的感觉。

“我确实没想到daddy的乖宝宝会在家里储备啤酒。”Jason拎着易拉罐看了一眼，“还是 **迪基鸟** 最爱的牌子。”

“家里只剩这个了。”Tim拿起酒罐小啜一口，随即厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。他实际上并不喜欢啤酒的味道。“我只是希望当你在我面前说混账话的时候有什么东西能麻痹我的反射神经，以免造成不必要的伤亡。”

“噢，可是你 **已经** 造成了。”Jason佯装痛苦地捂住面部，但他很快就笑场了，因为在那上面什么伤口也没有。他可是红头罩，头罩就是他全身上下最坚固的装备。

但他并没有喝Tim给他的啤酒，这让Tim情不自禁地紧张起来。他轻抿嘴唇，感觉脸上有些发烧：也许Jason并不喜欢这个口味；也许今天Jason没有心情陪他喝酒；也许Tim越界了，他们的关系根本还没到可以一起喝酒的程度；也许，该死的，Jason压根不想和他发展超过“可以交换情报的同行”的关系。

在Tim几乎要用胡乱推测把自己杀死之前，Jason拿起那罐上面仍沾满水珠的啤酒，冲Tim摆了摆手腕，“这个，我希望留到沐浴之后再喝。”

噢。Tim松了口气，又怪异地为自己感到可悲。

**“所以你来我家只是为了洗澡？”**

面对Tim的质问，Jason毫无愧疚地伸了个懒腰，“放轻松——想要更多情报？可以，但要在她之后。”

这就是为什么Tim很可悲，他在Jason心中的地位或许还不及一个 **按摩浴缸** 。他就像是对情人的邀约满怀期待、精心准备的第三者，甚至在被放鸽子之后还无法意识到他的情人正与他真正的爱人甜蜜地共度春宵。

停下来，Tim，停止你愚蠢的联想，你还没有 **那么** 可悲。

Jason绕到Tim身后，将他的皮夹克脱下来，随意地搭在Tim的头上。浸淫了烟草和火药味的皮夹克还带着男人致命的体温，令Tim有些不知所措。

“虽然你没有在洗澡的时候自慰，但我不能保证我不会这样做——”

Tim藏在皮夹克下的脸颊再度灼烧起来，“如果你这么做了， **我会杀了你再将你的头盔塞进你的屁眼里** ，我保证。”

“嘿，你真是个 **坏脾气鸟宝宝** 。”一只大手隔着皮衣潦草地揉乱了Tim的发型，就仿佛他的语气里没带有一丝 **宠溺** 似的。

天杀的 **Jason Todd** 。

你就是噩梦的化身，你就是撒旦在凡间的代言人。

（但Jason要比《魔鬼代言人》里的Keanu Reeves更性感，Tim是这样认为的。）

红头罩第三次拜访Tim的公寓时，他既没有表现出嫌弃，也没有再大发雷霆。

他扔了一罐可乐给Jason Todd，而不是啤酒。

“说实话，你不在的这段时间，我思考了很多。”

“什么？”Jason歪着头看他。

“我在想，如果我的哥哥真的那么热爱一款按摩浴缸，甚至把它视为一名美好的女性——那么，作为他的兄弟，我应当成全他。”

“小子，你想表达什么？”

Jason挑起眉，他已经开始摸不着头脑了，可Tim的脸上一片平静，没有泄露出丝毫破绽。

“简而言之，我和Alfred说了这件事。他会为你买一款和我的一模一样的按摩浴缸，送到你家门口。顺带一提，是我出的钱，就当是——我想想——补偿你去年的 **生日礼物** 。”

“……”

Jason瞪着他哑口无言，Tim则将它视为一场战役的胜利。

因为，说真的，这实在是太 **蠢** 了。Jason在夜晚拜访他、与他一起窝在沙发上喝着他的汽水讨论案件或是些无营养的话题，期间还掺杂着一堆充满性暗示的低俗笑话。这算什么？他究竟是为Tim而来还是仅仅为了他的浴缸？他究竟想从Tim这里得到什么？这些问题不厌其烦地折磨着Tim，在他们每个甜蜜又温馨的时刻，就像谜语人一样突然跳进他的脑海里。

Tim想为这段奇怪的关系画上休止符，他不愿再处于被动，也不想再被Jason玩弄于股掌间。

他与Jason沉默着对峙，Jason皱着眉，耸了耸鼻子，似乎想解释些什么，又像是打算揍Tim一拳。

“好吧。”最终Jason松了口，“我猜我应该说 **谢谢** 。”

“ **不用谢** ，Jason。”

“但是不管你信不信，今晚我不是来和你的浴缸约会的。”他坐回沙发上，翘起二郎腿，“是 **小丑** ，打算制造更多贝恩的人。”

这个名字就像根针一样刺到Tim的神经，令他红罗宾的那面瞬间警觉起来。

“你想的没错，阿卡姆只是个幌子，真正的交易发生在我们和蝙蝠侠都没有顾及到的地方。小丑打算缔造一个疯狂的贝恩军团，那药剂除了能让瘦竹竿瞬间变成肌肉兄贵以外，还会让注射者陷入极度的精神愉悦，表现在外就是 **狂笑不止** 。”

这件事听起来已经超出红罗宾和红头罩能够处理的范围了，“我们应该联系Bruce。”

“Bruce已经了解整个事件的经过了。但凡涉及到小丑，那家伙总是比任何人都积极。”Jason将一抹苦笑隐藏在嘲讽之后。“他大概二十分钟内就会联系你，给你安排他认为最适合你的任务，这也就是为什么我会先他一步来到你这儿。”

Tim紧紧盯着他，“你想让我做什么？”

“Bruce还不知道今晚的计划。”噢，今晚就是周五，他们行动的日子。Tim又看到了Jason的那种笑容，耀眼而疯狂，有点像是鲨鱼。那是从罗宾时期就属于他、也只属于他的笑容。

“想不想和我一起出门活动活动身体，小子?”

* * *

当红头罩与红罗宾并肩站在距离韦恩大厦半个街区外的屋顶时，Jason仍然有种不真实感。

Tim举着望远镜，安静地蹲伏在屋檐边，他低调的黑色披风将他与夜色完美地融为一体。这场景Jason不是第一次见到，但却是第一次以同伴的身份站在他身边。

在此之前他与Tim从来没有过单独合作，甚至连交换情报都很少。他们结伴的时候大多像是阿卡姆大逃亡那样的全员混战，和所有人一起。要么就是更早之前，他们以敌人的身份相对而立，只想打爆对方的脑袋或鼻骨。

他悄悄打量Tim，发现Tim也在偷瞄他，他们的视线一经相触就迅速收了回去。Jason觉得自己应该生气，又觉得Tim也在生自己的气，虽然他不清楚自己到底哪里得罪了他。

生日礼物，哼，好一个生日礼物。

他就不该以浴缸这个蠢借口接近Tim，见鬼的 **木头小子** 。说真的，全世界还有比“按摩浴缸”更 **糟糕** 的调情话题吗？

Jason烦躁地将一小块砖从屋顶上踢了下去，立即换来红罗宾一个不满的瞪视。他们已经等了两个小时，罪犯还是没有动静，而他与Tim之间的气氛简直能凝成固体，这已经让他有些按耐不住了。

快动动脑子，Jason，想些什么能够打破僵局的话题——

“呃，所以……”突然发出声音的Tim几乎吓了Jason一跳。Tim没有放下自己的望远镜，状作不经意地开口道，“我们……认识了这么久，好像从来没说起过关于自己的事。”

他想要闲聊这种话题？认真的？在这里？

Jason疑惑地皱起眉，“你想了解什么？我以为我们已经足够了解彼此了。”在各自的情报里。他早在闯进泰坦塔之前就将Tim的全部信息都浏览过一遍，而Jason自己，他敢打赌蝙蝠洞的电脑里至少有一整个文件夹详细记录着关于自己的事，就像那件被关在玻璃柜里的该死的制服。Tim肯定已经看过了，他或许比Jason自己还要了解他过去的所作所为。不过他并不介意自己的生平事迹被人调出来阅读，至少证实了有人在意他做过的事、有人想要了解他真实的样子。

“不，我指的不是你想的那种。不是 **红罗宾** 和 **红头罩** ，是 **Tim Drake** 和 **Jason Todd** 。”

Tim依旧蹲着，抬起头看向Jason，他知道红罗宾正在目镜之下紧紧追随着他的脸，因为他能感受到Tim视线的温度。但他也知道，有头盔的掩护，Tim什么也发现不了，发现不了自己下意识闪躲的目光，也发现不了他的脸颊正因为紧张而微微发热。

天啊，他 _当然_ 想更了解Tim，想得快要发疯了。他渴望Tim的一切，他想把Tim按在这个屋顶上亲吻他、在月光下剥去他的制服；他想同Tim一起沐浴，感受他的每一寸肌肤，爱抚他的每一道疤痕。天晓得当他无意中撞见正在洗澡的Tim时，内心掀起了多大的风浪。但这些他不会让Tim知道，至少暂时不会。他们需要慢慢来，他不希望在刚开始的时候就用波涛汹涌的欲望把Tim吓跑。

“好吧。”他听到自己的声音说，“坦白局，从你先开始。”

红罗宾深吸了一口气才缓缓开口。

“我有过多任女友，大多是在Tim Wayne人格下招惹的，你知道，这很难避免。当我和Steph谈恋爱时，第一次产生了‘我们会永远在一起’的念头，我觉得我 **深爱** 她，结果你大概已经知道了。但我现在依旧爱她，朋友之间的那种。”

Jason因为Tim突如其来的坦白而瞪大双眼，这话题有点超过了——

“后来我以为我爱上了Kon，直到我先后尝试和三个男孩儿交往，才发现我对Kon只不过是一时的荷尔蒙上头。”等等， **他在说什么** ？“我知道你是红头罩兼第二任罗宾，你死了然后你从坟墓里爬了出来，你是直男还有你 **暗恋Babs** 。还有什么需要补充的吗？”

操。他的大脑被这一连串炮弹般的自白搅得一团乱，只能勉强抓住脑海中最后一个念头，“是 **Dick** 告诉你的？”

“所以，这是真的了？你暗恋Babs。”

“操，不对，那 **不是** 真的。”Jason由衷地感到头痛，他们该死的真的要在这里讨论这个？在那几个罪犯 **随时** 都有可能开展行动的时候？“还有，不是，我不直。” **不那么直。** 感谢Tim，在遇到他之前Jason还真没发觉这一点。

Tim的脸上多了点什么，他的表情不像今晚早些时候那么冷漠，更加生动了一些。但是天杀的，隔着面罩Jason再也看不出更多东西了，他第一次无比厌恶半包头面罩这种设计。

“咳，小子。听着，我很乐意和你分享自己的感情史，如果这就是你想听到的内容——”他略微尴尬地清了清嗓子，努力不去思考Tim真正的意图，“——但我觉得，现在不是一个恰当的时机。”

Tim顺着Jason手指的方向看到了那伙行踪隐蔽的罪犯。“哦， **真扫兴** 。”

显然Tim也是一个糟糕的调情者，他和Jason简直不相上下。

一箱一箱的货物被训练有素的工人搬进卡车，他们都知道这些箱子只是伪装，为了掩护藏在车里的那一小盒药物。敌人隐藏在暗处，他们准备等卡车驶离了韦恩企业的安保范围再开展行动。

红头罩和红罗宾，当然了，他们跟在最后，伺机阻止这场劫掠。

卡车驶过文斯芬克尔大桥后，Tim注意到他们终于有了动作。为首的人大概有 **两个红头罩** 那么壮，这可不太寻常。他的手下爬上卡车，试图从顶部打开车厢，但下一秒就被荡到车顶的红罗宾一脚踢了下去。

车子被停在路边，司机和车内的安保人员也已经不知所踪。打手们蜂拥而上，将红罗宾和随后到来的红头罩团团围住。他们统一佩戴着诡异的狂笑面具，压迫感十足，但可惜在蝙蝠们面前都不算太能打。红罗宾是一个绝对值得信赖的战斗伙伴，不仅仅因为他层出不穷的好点子以及天才的大脑，他出手利落、干练，经过计算总能使用最少的力量获取最大的优势，没有人在与他真正交手后还会小看他。他们应该很快就会结束这场战斗，如果没有发现这伙人的头领已经不见了的话。

“大红，我没看到那家伙。按照常理来说，一个像肉山这么大的男人是没法在人眼皮底下凭空消失的。”

红罗宾将长棍点在一个男人的胸口时说道，那个男人立刻失去平衡被甩至车底。Jason没有回应他这个显而易见的事实，他正忙着射穿伏在Tim脚边准备偷袭的某人的手掌。他嫌恶地将那人踹下车厢，然后就看到红罗宾正站在一堆四仰八叉的身体之间发呆。

“小红？”他皱眉看向他的搭档，Tim似乎正在认真倾听耳机里的声音。因为今晚会和Tim一起行动，而他又不想听Bruce或是Dick唠叨，所以他一早就关闭了头盔里的通讯器。

“有什么不太对劲。”隔着面罩Jason都能感觉到Tim的焦虑，“B那边…… **一片混乱** 。”

“怎么了？”他暗自希望今晚的行动不是个坏决定。

“我们之前以为他们只有得到了这批药物才能完成毒药的研发。”Tim停顿了一下，语气里充满难以置信，“可就在刚刚，小丑的军团已经冲破了阿卡姆的大门。”

“什么？！”

难道这又是一出调虎离山？但是不对劲，因为被调开的只有红头罩和红罗宾（本来应该只有红头罩自己），根本算不上是蝙蝠家族的主力军。

“专注于眼前，小老鼠们——”

一把嘶哑的嗓音随着整节车厢的剧烈晃动而出现，他们被笼罩在一个庞大的黑影之中，意识到那才是真正的“狂笑贝恩”——他的体型比Babs在通讯器中描述的狂笑大军还要大出一倍，显然突破了人类极限。他的脸上还挂着令人感到生理不适的大笑，嘴角血淋淋地裂到耳根。

Jason无法掩饰自己的身体有一瞬间变得僵硬，但他怀疑Tim根本没有注意到。他们都有自己无法直面的噩梦，这个笑容曾在他的梦魇中驻足良久，直到最近才有所改善，在他的精力被糟糕的家庭聚会和 **Tim** 占据之后。但该死的，他只不过是小丑的兄贵放大版，又不是他本人，何况就算面对小丑本人他也不会吝啬揍向那张脸的拳头。

红头罩一拳朝他的脸揍了上去，然而被轻而易举挡下。红罗宾在他分神的空隙攻向他的腹部，但是显然，那还不够。这家伙的力量巨大无比，攻击时又有小丑一样的疯狂。 **可怕的，但他早就应该克服的噩梦。** 他没有时间去顾虑蝙蝠侠那边情况如何，他们只能相信彼此，也相信Tim。打斗中他留意着红罗宾的一举一动，等待他的神奇小子掌控局面、主导战斗。

最终他们在默契的配合下将肉山小丑击倒，如果不是数不清的淤青、一次将近咽气的窒息以及可能断裂的尺骨和肋骨，Jason会说他宁愿和这样的大家伙周旋也不想来一场混乱的黑帮枪战。

好吧，它们其实都一样糟。

他评估着这一战的损失，手臂上的骨折至少三周以上才能养好。激战后的剧痛麻痹了他的感知，当他被一颗子弹贯穿时，只看到了Tim面罩之下的惊恐。

卑鄙的家伙，在晕倒前的最后一刻，他想。

* * *

Jason一直以来都没什么梦想。哪怕当他撬蝙蝠车轮胎未遂、被蝙蝠侠本人抓去当义警之后，他也没有对自己的人生进行很长远的规划。他没想过接下Bruce的重担成为蝙蝠侠，作为罗宾的人生经历只是让他的目标从“养活自己”变成了“让更多人活下去”。

后来他死了，又活了过来，他的小目标短暂地变为了“复仇”。但他依旧没有为未来做打算，毕竟你不能责怪一个死而复生、满腔愤怒的人只看眼前而不去考虑将来。

再到后来，怒火被平息，一切都安定下来，Jason决定为自己规划一下后半辈子的生活。鉴于他们这帮人根本不知道自己的“后半生”会在哪个时刻到来（或者他们已经迈入了人生的后半程），所以Jason觉得越早做打算越好。

尽管非常俗套，说出口甚至会被任何一个义警同行嘲笑（实际上他们不会，他们只会该死的用看一只 **小猫咪** 的眼神看Jason），但Jason真的，非常、非常，想和某人谈一场 **以结婚为目的的恋爱。**

他没有天真到相信只有一纸契约才能证实一段感情会得到隽永，他甚至大概率活不到值得承诺海誓山盟的那一天。但他内心深处真的很 **渴望** 遇到某一个人，某个令他心动的人，某个让他拥有归属感的人，某个他可以为了ta变得更好的人。

值得庆幸的是，近期这个“某人”的代指终于有了具体的形象。

Jason醒来的时候并不在自己的安全屋里。他平躺在一张柔软的大床上，被单上还残留着熟悉而温暖的气息。他的手臂和肋骨已经被专业地包扎好，肩上的枪伤也被处理过。他放任自己沉浸在暖意之中，尽情呼吸着床单上的味道，又大约躺了十分钟才不情不愿地爬了起来。

他的外套和装甲以一种随意的方式堆在床脚，也包括他身上的几只枪支和匕首。这间房间的主人显然并不认为Jason会对他造成威胁，当然，Jason的确不会，他只感到了久违的心安与满足。

当他走出房间的时候，听到Tim在 **哼歌** 。Tim一般都会很安静，无论在洗澡时还是闲呆着，因为他的大脑无时无刻不在高速运转，他总是把自己绷得过紧。Jason很庆幸即使与自己处在同一个空间里，Tim也可以如此放松。他们有一些糟糕的过去，Jason从不打算推卸自己在其中的责任，但是Tim原谅了他，他 **接纳** 了他，让他看到了人生的另一种可能。

“煎蛋？”Jason轻声绕到Tim身后，几乎吓了他一跳，“我得承认我更期待牛排或者培根。”

Tim嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，随后他的嘴里被塞入了什么东西——一粒奶油棉花糖松软地在他的齿间弹开。他没有错过一闪而逝的指尖的触感，这让他宕机了几秒，直到奶香味完全充斥了整个鼻腔。

“还……不错。”Jason舔舔嘴角，Tim的视线在他的舌尖上停留了一瞬，短暂得几乎难以察觉。在给鸡蛋翻面装盘时，Tim冷淡地说：“我这里没有其他食材，除非你想吃沙拉。”

Jason用一个不可思议的眼神质疑他，“你说真的？”

“嗯——哼。”Tim撇了撇嘴。

“好吧……煎蛋听起来也还不错。“和那些无味的蔬菜相比的话。

他们在同一张桌子上安静地吃饭。饭后Tim告诉他，在他昏迷期间，Bruce顺利搞定小丑，没有人受了比Jason更重的伤。Jason发誓Tim的语气里掺杂着一些责备，但是他的弟弟没有再对此发表任何看法。

“那么，我想我该走了。”

Jason穿戴回装备。伤口都处理得非常完美，他只需要静养几周待其恢复。他将他的头盔抱在腰侧，站在窗边犹豫着如何才能不牵动伤口地荡回去。

他转身看Tim最后一眼，却被那双凝视着自己的浅蓝色眼眸牢牢地定在原地——一些近乎于 **渴望** 的东西呼之欲出，令Jason情不自禁地停下动作、屏住呼吸。

“你知道……其实你不必走。”

他几乎没有听到Tim开口，直到能够意识到对方说了什么，Jason仿佛挨了当头一棒。

“你说什么，小子？”

“就像， **养伤** 。”Tim耸耸肩，视线从Jason脸上移开，停在茶几的一角。“你可以留在这里，直到把伤都养好。”

Jason无法克制自己的嘴角上扬，“你知道这些可能会需要几周时间？”

“哦，我当然不知道，我以为断掉的骨头一天之内就可以长回去。”Tim翻了个可爱的白眼。（这不公平，没有人可以把白眼翻得那么可爱。）

“所以你基本上是在邀请我同居，大约，一个月。”他的笑容逐渐扩大，“上帝，我都不知道我们的关系已经进展到了这种程度。 **Bruce** 会气疯的。”

“如果你这么担心Bruce的精神状况，”Tim凉凉地说，“也可以拖着满身绷带回你自己的安全屋里，去说服你的 **按摩浴缸** 为你换药。”

Jason的笑容瞬间凝固。该死，又是见鬼的 **按摩浴缸** 。

最终Tim把他安置在次卧里，连通书房，这样当Jason闲得发霉时可以随时找些书来看。Tim的确在用心照顾Jason的起居，他的右臂打了石膏，导致很多事做起来都不太方便。Jason有些庆幸Tim决定要帮助他，否则他可能会非常不情愿地求助Alfred，那样的话一定会相当尴尬。

后来Bruce联系了他，他们通了视频，用Tim的电脑，而Tim就坐在 **Jason的床边** 。Bruce的脸如他所料涨成了猪肝色，Dick好奇地偷瞄屏幕里的Tim，但是什么也没有问。Jason没打算对他的家人们做解释，因为他们以为他和Tim之间存在的东西 **压根** 就没有发生过。调情归调情，但在明确Tim的想法之前，他不想去强求任何事。

两周后的某个夜晚，Tim出去巡逻，Jason打开一瓶啤酒，坐在沙发上百无聊赖地不停换台。这些酒精都是Jason坚持要存放在Tim的冰箱里的，（“既然Dick都可以把酒留在你家，为什么我不可以？”）但Tim限制他一天只能喝一罐，同时也对他抽烟的数量进行了严格的管控。

屏幕切换到某个卫浴产品的电视广告时，Jason突然想起了他的一位老朋友，那口已经许久没有光顾的按摩浴缸。

这款浴缸是Alfred在Tim搬家时为他所选的，本意是想让Tim在家里好好放松，但Tim这个不知感恩的小混蛋，真如他所说，一次也没有用过这口浴缸。Jason对这款浴缸的赞不绝口的确没有太多夸张的成分，尽管他体验过Bruce家的三款天价浴缸，但Alfred的确更懂他们这些过度劳累的义警最需要什么。

但如果Tim为了一口浴缸而对自己生气，那就太不值得了。他只是需要自我放松，既然无法通过一场肉灵结合的完美性爱达到这种效果，为什么不能让他好好享受一款为此而设计出来的工业产物呢。

Jason让自己沿着流线型的缸壁缓缓坐入热水里，他闭上双眼，想象那些推挤着自己肩背的水柱就是Tim温热的手指。

他难以自持地把手移动到身下，在接触到柱体的一刹那，发出了急不可耐的叹息。他的拳头在头部收紧，缓慢而坚定地撸动，就像他想象中Tim会做的那样。

快感逐渐在腹部堆积，却怎么也到达不了尽头。为了释放，他需要一些更加具体的想象：他回忆起Tim在厨房忙碌时对他露出的洁白后颈，看起来比棉花糖还要甜美百倍；有时Tim通宵工作后会在沙发上睡着，T恤松松垮垮地挂在肋骨上，让Jason得以窥探他平坦紧实的小腹，每一道疤痕都只是让这场美梦更加生动和鲜活；在更久远的一段记忆里，Jason在窗外看到全身赤裸的Tim，他正沉醉于沐浴之中，舒展的肌肉线条将Jason引导向更加隐秘而诱惑的幻境。“Tim……Tim……“他情不自禁地吐露出那个魂牵梦绕的名字，伴随冲刷全身的快感，一遍又一遍。

恍惚中他听到了浴室开门的声音，但他不打算停止，他很确信如果有人刚才就站在浴室门外，那么他一定已经听到了自己的声音。

“Jason……”Tim站在半个房间外，目光灼灼地盯着他，“你在做 **什么** ？”

“自慰，显而易见。”这有点蠢，然而是Tim先招惹他的。他注意到Tim小小的吞咽反应，半阖起眼，朝Tim所在的方向摆了摆手。“过来，孩子。”

Jason感受到心脏在胸口处剧烈的鼓动，当他看到Tim **真的** 朝他走过来的时候。Tim顺从地来到浴缸前，把自己交给Jason完好的那只手。他感觉自己在紧张地微笑，“自己脱掉它们，我只有一只手。”

Tim似乎因为这句话而清醒了一点，但谢天谢地，他并没有夺门而去、把可怜的Jason留在原地。他有些怀疑地打量了一眼Jason受伤的那只手，脸颊爬上漂亮的绯红。Tim尽可能慢地从头顶脱下自己的衬衣，踩掉他宽松的睡裤，露出其下深灰色的短裤，以及一个已经浸染成黑色的凸起。然后在Jason热切的注视下，揭开了包裹着身体的最后一块布料。

Jason几乎快要窒息了。当Tim再次把手放到他的手上时，他牵着Tim跨入浴缸里，坐在了他的大腿上。Tim的呼吸也有些急促，他在等待一个开端，一个正式宣告他和Jason被允许进入这段关系的声明。

Jason叹出一口气，将鼻尖埋进Tim的锁骨里。“这是真的吗？宝宝。”Tim在他怀里还有些僵硬，但是很快放松下来，贴上Jason的身体。他呼吸着男孩身上的气息，“我想这么做起码已经有半年了。”

Tim伏在他颈间，小心翼翼地避开伤口，环抱住Jason好让自己的手臂搭在他的肩胛上。“是真的……如果我没有喝醉的话。”他的声音听起来如释重负，Jason猜想他对自己的渴望是否比自己以为的还要多。

他用牙齿轻轻吸吮Tim脖子上的皮肤，Tim发出的声音比他的想象还要诱惑百倍。他捉住Tim的嘴唇咬了上去，品尝到了一丝啤酒的味道。Jason用唇瓣怜爱地揉蹭着对方那对，直到Tim难耐地撬开他的唇缝，将舌头塞了进去；同时他沿着Tim背上的伤疤一路向下爱抚，停留在臀部。Jason捏了一把Tim的臀尖，从口舌的翻搅中退离，示意他跪起来。

“让我感受感受你，小子。”Jason抵着他的下颌说，满意地看到那片皮肤染上了一层嫣红。Tim扶着Jason的肩膀起身，然后他弯下腰去，含住了Tim的勃起。

几乎在同一时间，Tim的臀部剧烈地抖动了一下，无意识地将阴茎往Jason喉咙里送去。Jason退出来一点，然后配合着Tim的动作，让他尽情地在他口中驰骋。这小子有点急躁，但是Jason看着面前被大面积染红的皮肤，听着男孩一连串忘情的呻吟，他觉得他不介意让Tim用他的嘴巴当一晚飞机杯。

他分开了Tim的一只臀瓣，手指在穴口漫不经心地画着圈。直到他感到口中的阴茎剧烈地抽动了一下，Tim低吼一声，把Jason从胯部拽起来封住了他的嘴。他坐回Jason的大腿上，蓄势待发的阴茎与Jason贴在一起不住地磨蹭。

“想要，Jay……想要你……”Tim含着他的嘴角神志不清地呢喃道。

“当然可以，宝宝。”他温柔地说，又一次吻了吻Tim的脸颊。他从没只用左手为别人做过扩张，但是为了他的鸟宝宝，他愿意一试。

Jason把润肤油代替润滑剂倒在手上一些，然后将手指探入Tim体内，尝试性地摸索和抽插。这感觉很陌生，但他还是顺利找到了令Tim浑身一颤的那点。Jason不断地揉按刺激那一点，断断续续的喘息和呻吟从他的男孩嘴里泄出。当他加入到三根手指时，感受到穴口有些紧绷，于是更加轻柔了几分；然而Tim却俯下身吻住了他，同时让身体在Jason的手指上深深地坐下，无声地告诉Jason他已经做好了准备。

Jason扶着他微微起身，然后用自己的阴茎代替手指抵在入口。Tim面对着他，在他的腹部缓慢地往下坐。

Tim吃进三分之二的时候，Jason不得不咬紧牙关，他里面太过湿热、太过紧致，通通叫嚣着要让Jason缴械投降。于是他抓住Tim的胯骨，猛地送到底部，逼出男孩一声响亮的喘息。

他的鸟宝宝开始骑着他的阴茎上下起伏，投入地闭着双眼、紧咬下唇，Jason想知道他在和前三个男孩儿约会的时候是否也这么性感。他配合着调整姿势，每一下都碾过Tim的敏感点，当男孩再次坐下时挺起腰，让硬挺更深地贯穿Tim的身体，一次又一次，直到坐在他身上的Tim失神地尖叫出声，腰肢再也无力支撑身体的重量，喘着粗气把自己埋进他光裸的胸膛里。Jason随之发出一声低沉的咆哮，握住Tim的腰进行了几次更加猛烈的冲撞，最终释放在了男孩的身体里。

* * *

Dick经常会嘲笑Jason对一些不具有生命的物体抱有过分痴迷，比如圣诞节Alfred送他的那套典藏版《莎士比亚》，比如从Dick那儿搞来的咖啡机，再比如Tim家的按摩浴缸。

Jason对这项指控早有怨言，他才不是真正痴迷这些非生命物体（除了《莎士比亚》，你懂的）。如果他想要结婚了，他会和一个浴缸、或是一个咖啡机结婚吗？不会！但他却可能会 **和Tim Drake结婚** 。这是一种可以预见的未来，并且极有可能变为现实，他有充分的理由为此付出努力。

说什么来着——只要是Jason想要得到的东西，他总能得到它。

“哇哦。”那么这就是传说中的Dick的咖啡机了。“哇哦——真是，哇哦。”

“Dick在黑五打折买了它，结果到家后才发现，他更爱喝警局里无限供应的咖啡，所以就求我帮他解决掉这东西。”Jason无辜地耸耸肩，就仿佛他没有捡过一个天大的便宜。

“Dick是在 **暴殄天物** 。”Tim品尝着一杯咖啡，温和地评价道，“有了它我们甚至可以开一家咖啡店，而它的体型还不如店里那些笨家伙的三分之一。”

“我知道。”Jason冲他骄傲地咧嘴。

“罗密欧，你真懂得生活。”

“哼，谢谢赞美。”

“我可以为了这台咖啡机跟你结婚吗？”Tim认真地盯着他。

“不行，宝贝，除非再加上你家的浴缸。”

“苛刻的家伙。没门，你 **只能** 得到我。”

“没关系，亲爱的，没关系。 **你们早晚都是我的** 。”

完


End file.
